


Notorious Geniuses

by Query_Quinzel



Category: Bates Motel (2013), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Query_Quinzel/pseuds/Query_Quinzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what would happen if a Psycho and Gothams finest killer became friends? Yeah, me neither really but we'll see what the outcome is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> History
> 
> • The Bates' used to live near Edward.  
> • The term 'Uncle Edward' can be applied loosely.  
> • Norman has killed Norma and has run away without telling anyone.
> 
> So like enjoy and stuff.

NORMAN

It has been two days since I killed my Mother. Two days since I left my home in search for a new life. There have been times in which I felt guilty for a mere second but it is not like I did not love my Mother. In fact the reason I killed her was quite the opposite. I loved her too much. The bond we formed was unbreakable but our time together had exceeded its deadline. It needed to happen. This is the reason I am moving away. On the run is a strong term and currently I am restraining myself from using it. I told no one my expected whereabouts for I am not stupid enough to risk it.

I am planning to visit my Uncle Edward in Gotham City however I am unsure of what to tell him. Maybe the truth. He may accept me if I am truthful. After all, I would do the same for him.

\- Norman

\--------

EDWARD 

It's been almost three months since Kristen started dating Thomas Dougherty. To be precise, two months, three weeks and six days since I found out. I will never understand what she sees in that man. Man. He's not a man. He's a disturbance to this world, a scumbag. She deserves so much better than him. 

Walking into the file room, I spot her, sat behind a pile of papers, chewing the end of her pen, no doubt finishing the crossword puzzle she started on Tuesday during her lunch break. I froze, unable to say anything, in awe of her beauty.

"Disturbance." I chirped.  
"Excuse me?" She looked up from behind her glasses after gasping at the sound of my voice.  
"Three down. Disturbance."  
She intently nodded a thank you as she wrote down the word, shifting the paper to one side

"Miss Kringle, a riddle for you. What three words are said too much, yet not enough?"  
"Not now, Nygma."  
"Wrong."  
"Mr. Nygma, please."  
"Wrong again, the answer is -"  
"Mr. Nygma, I have to be going, now isn't a good time. I'm very sorry." She looked away, hiding her face from me. What was she hiding?

As she opened the door, I caught a glimpse behind her fringe.  
"What did he do to you?"  
"Nothing. Thank you for your concern but there's no need for your involvement."

I tried to argue back but I didn't want her to feel even more upset than she already looked. Her grip on the door handle loosened and she opened her mouth, yet no words appeared.

"Miss Kringle?" The grip tightened again. "You can call me Ed."  
She smiled.  She smiled at me. That beautiful smile, captured her full beauty. 

"What is yours but you can't hold?"

The door slammed, leaving me standing in the room alone, my legs visibly shaking.

"My heart."


	2. Under One Ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the Psycho meets the walking riddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh spoopy.

NORMAN

Finding the apartment of a man you haven't spoken to in lord knows how long, in a town you haven't visited in what seems like a decade is surprisingly easy. Nothing is a secret in this town. Maybe in my situation that's a good thing. Or the complete opposite. Chances are that I won't find out until it's too late.  
The heavy bag containing everything I could pack on such short notice, slung over my shoulder, tapped harshly agpainst my leg as I climbed the masses of tall stairs. My footsteps echoed throughout the various dark hallways, mixed with loud music and talking from behind the doors. The walls seemed extremely thin yet metaphorically far thicker than those back at White Pine Bay. 

Stopping, I stared at the huge metal door in front of me, checking the piece of scrap paper in my hand with the written address printed on it feeling comfortated at the fact I had found this place by myself and not been beaten to death walking through the surrounding neighbourhood in the process. Apartment 314. This was it. Here goes nothing.

EDWARD

I was woken by a continuous knocking. Calling out to my unexpected visitor that I would be there in a minute or so, I pulled on an old cotton dressing gown and threw on my scuffed slippers before opening the door and looking down to a young dark-haired  boy. 

"Can I help you?"  
"Uncle Edward, it's me Norman. We used to live on the same Street, you and my Mother became close friends."  
"Norman? Norman Bates! How are you? Come in." 

I was confused about why he was here, especially so late in the night, but nonetheless happy. It had been years since I'd heard from the Bates'. 

"How's your Mother?" I bubbled genuinely, doing my best to not show my tiredness. Normans face dropped, concerning me.  
"She passed away." He looked away, almost as if he was expecting to see her. I sat, paralysed in shock. She was so young and full of life. What happened? That poor woman. Her poor sons! I choked my urge to ask about Dylan before I offered the boy a glass of water and he politely declined.

"You must have had an unnerving night, finding this place all one your own. Come on, you can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll be fine on the couch."

Despite his mannerisms being uncannily enthusiastic, his eyes were fatigued. Suddenly, he appeared to slouch and slowly stand up. His lively self was clearly an act in order to make himself seem more presentable, I realised as he sludged over to my bedroom.

"Goodnight Uncle Edward."  
"Goodnight Kiddo."

NORMAN

I lay awake most of the night, the unfamiliar surroundings making it hard for me to relax. The wind howled and rain smashed against the window. Guilt was filling me up, consuming my need for human interaction and instead making me want to lock myself away never to return. When I was 10 and Edward was 20, he gave me $5 in order for me to let him and my Mother talk for a few minutes. I used the money to buy a book of riddles. Ed was always telling them, full of interesting information; the kind that would help you win the biggest cash prize in a quiz show. I couldn't memorise them like he could and soon gave up. I don't think I regret giving up on riddles. Im sure Ed has too. It would be weird if 8 years later he hasn't. A wave of nostalgia rushed over me. Everything was so happy back then...

Childhood blissfulness.

EDWARD

I lay awake most of the night, thousands of scenarios filling my head about what to do with Norman. I mean, he must be 18 now, he could take up residence in a flat here maybe. But he doesn't have a job, or money, maybe he doesn't even know how to pay taxes. Has he even had work experience? This is going to be a tricky situation. Non that I cannot handle but nonetheless tricky. I sighed to myself, feet dangling over the too small couch. I'm gonna make it work for this kid. He seems like he needs it.


End file.
